The Happy Family
by Otaku of Anime
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and something happened on the third night of their honeymoon. This story is based after the war against the giants and gaea. This is my first story so please be patient with me if I don't get the newest chapters right away. I also might get writers block every now and then but I will never abandon the story. Rated T for vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

The Happy Family

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I really don't know how long I will make it. Also, I will be relying on you guys' reviews to help me get through this story. Each chapter will have the point of view on either Percy or Annabeth. I am starting with this chapter being in Percy's POV, and will switch off every , I don't own PJO of HOO, Mr. Riordan does. If I did I wouldn't have to put in this disclaimer. The only part of this story that I own is the plotline. So, without further ado, I give you my first story.

Percy POV:

I honestly didn't know that Annabeth's mother would take the news so well seeing as how her and my father are absolute rivals. To be honest, she actually tried to impale me. If it hadn't been for Annabeth's quick actions with her dagger deflecting her mother's spear when it was just three inches from my face, I would probably have died right then and there.

"Mother! Why did you just try to impale my husband!?"

"I am truly sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to do what Athena? Considering the fact that you just tried to kill my son, and would have succeeded had Annabeth not interfered, I think you should explain yourself." Poseidon said, cutting Athena off.

"As I was going to say Annabeth, I am sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me. I just wasn't expecting you to be impregnated by this boy so soon after your wedding. Especially on your honeymoon none the less."

"Lady Athena, I should be the one apologizing instead of you. You see, the third night of our honeymoon, I had had so much to drink at the bar that I was fucking intoxicated and forgot to use any damn protection. We were both too caught up in the moment for Annabeth to even remind me. I am sorry." I was still a little drunk, which is why I had forgotten to watch my tounge.

"PERCEUS!"

I flinched at my father's outburst wondering the reason why he was so furious. "Y-yes d-dad?" I was sweating in gallons from fear of my father's wrath.

"What makes you think you can get away with saying that in front of me?!"

Just then was when I realized the mistake that I had made. I then noticed that my father had his trident in hand pointed at me which made me fear for my life. "S-s-s-s-s-sorry!"

I then felt a foot connect to the back of my head and I instantly blacked out.

A/N: Well? How did you like it? Please tell me about anything that I might have messed up on. I am relying on your reviews right now. Don't be afraid to criticize me about everything.

Otaku Out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When I made this chapter I was jamming out to Homecoming which some of you may know is made by Green Day. I will always try to update my story as soon as I possibly can so that I don't make you mad at me. Also, I was thinking about starting another story. Should I wait until this one is further along or should I start it now? Please tell me what you think by way of a review. Well I have nothing else to say in this author's note so just sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter two of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Percy's Migraine

Annabeth's POV:

'I wonder if I hit him too hard?' I wondered as I walked up the stairs to our bedroom. I was almost at the top of the staircase when I heard a rather loud groan emitting from our bedroom.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Percy? What's wrong honey?"

"Did you have to hit me so hard Annabeth?" Percy winced in pain after saying this, and proceded to get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

-Line Break-

After puking for a good five minutes, Percy finally came back into the bedroom and got back into bed. I could tell that he wasn't feeling well considering the fact that the kick I had given him in the back of the head while we were on Olympus had caused him to be in a comatose state for two whole weeks. I honestly didn't know that I had that powerful of legs.

That was when I noticed that his skin was almost pale. He passed out seconds after I noticed it and that was when I finally remembered to call Chiron.

Percy's POV:

The next time I woke up, I heard Annabeth sobbing quietly and the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Annabeth? W-why are you crying?" I asked weakly.

When she looked up at me, I instantly knew that she hadn't had much sleep lately, and if she did have any sleep it was only in short periods of time.

"Percy? Please tell me what the last thing is that you remember." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was just barely managing to hold herself together.

"Um, the last thing that I remember is puking into the toilet and then getting back into bed and then I don't know what happened after that."

The next thing I knew, Annabeth had her arms wrapped around me in what felt like a death grip because I felt so weak.

"C-can't b-breathe." I was gasping air in to replenish my oxygen when she finally let go of me.

"Sorry! I didnt mean to do that Percy!" Gods that sounded more like a bomb in my ears.

Wincing in pain I groaned loudly with pain erupting in my stomach. Annabeth must have noticed because picked up the bucket on the floor next to my bed so I didn't have to get up and walk to the bathroom. Next thing I knew, I was puking into the bucket with Annabeth lightly stroking my hair so none of it got full of puke.

"It's ok Percy. I'm sorry that I caused this. It's all of my fucking fault!" She was practically screaming in my ear, which only succeeded in making my migraine worse.

Just then I heard a familiar voice. "Annabeth, child. What has you so upset? Please do watch your language as well. I don't want Zeus blasting you to smitherenes. Come with me and we can talk about what is going wrong while Percy gets his rest." Chiron walked into the room I was in out of the wheelchair so I knew that we were inside the infirmary in the Big House.

"Why am I here Chiron? The last I thought was that I was in the hospital."

"No Percy. You are here at camp because unlike the mortal doctors, we have experience with you here. Just rest child. Rest and get your sleep so you can get better. Also Annabeth, are you pregnant? Word on Olympus says that you are." Chiron was inquiring her now.

"FUCK! I'll get you for this Aphrodite!" Annabeth was screaming now.

Groaning, I puked in the bucket for five more minutes. After the puke session, I was so exhausted that I hardly heard Chiron yelling at Annabeth in a scolding manner because of her language. I blacked out not five seconds afterwards.

A/N: Is this an ok length for a chapter or should I make it shorter like the last one? Please tell me what you think about the story. Also I need reviews. I know that I am being rude when I am saying this but I am writing my first story so reviews would help me with ideas. Anyways I should stop making these author's notes so long.

Otaku Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hello readers. Sorry it took so long for me to update but schoolwork and theatre practice got in the way. Anyway, I want you to know that I will always try to update as soon as possible all the time. I wrote this chapter while jamming out to the song Crossing Field which is the opening theme song of the first arc of an anime that I love called Sword Art Online (SAO). Also I just got Blood of Olympus on Tuesday And it is literally all that I am thinking about right now. Another author on this website has already finished it. I really need to step up my game. I have a four day weekend from school though so that should give me plenty of time. Speaking of time, why am I wasting yours with this authors note? Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Morning Sickness**

**Annabeth POV:**

I woke up to a terrible pain in my stomach and immediately ran straight for the bathroom. Once I got to the toilet, I started hurling. It only took Percy 20 seconds to wake up and realize where I was at and he was behind me faster than any of the Olympian gods could summon and brandish their weapons.

When he sat down, he instantly pulled my hair out of my face gently and slowly started rubbing circles into my back softly.

After I was done emptying the contents of my stomach into the porcelain throne I basically collapsed into Percy with tears streaming down my face.

**Percy POV:**

"It's ok babe. Just a few more weeks of this and you being sick in the morning will be over."

I flushed the toilet and made a washcloth damp using my powers over water to do so. Then I placed the washcloth on the back of her neck to cool her off and picked her up carrying her to our bed.

"No it is _not _okay. I feel like shit every day now and I feel ugly."

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard this.

"Listen to me Annabeth, you are not ugly you are the exact opposite of it being beautiful. I love you and I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you"

"Well all of Olympus knows about me being pregnant so what do I care now?"

"Wait. WHAT!"

"Don't yell seaweed brain. Aphrodite overheard our conversation with my mother and your father and couldn't help but spread the word."

"Shit!" Now I'm furious. The last thing that I need is for Ares knowing that Annabeth is pregnant. Although we have been on good terms, we do have our arguments every once in a while. Sometimes it gets so bad that my father has to intervene. "Oh well. It wasn't going to stay hidden for long now was it?"

"No I guess not. I am really tired now though so let's just go back to sleep. Is that okay with you Percy?"

"Yea that's fine Annabeth. I love you so much."

"I love you too seaweed brain," she replies. The next thing I hear is her rhythmic breathing that lulls me to sleep.

**A/N: Well how did you like the chapter? If you want to leave a review and tell me how I am doing that is fine and I will reply to it as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for reading!**

**-Otaku Out**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok guys, I wrote this chapter on my Kindle using color notes. Tell me if you like this form of it better than if I use the computer. It will be really beneficial if you tell me how you like it. So without further ado, I present to you chapter 4. Also, I know I said in the first chapter that I was going to switch between Percy and Annabeth for the point of view, but its really hard for me to write for Annabeth because well, I'm a guy. Sorry if you liked when I wrote in Annabeth's point of view but its hard. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own the PJO/HOO series'. I wish I were though!

Cravings

Percy POV:

I'm sleeping when I wake up to a pillow hitting my face.

"Ow. What the hell was that for Annabeth? If you hit me too hard I might black out again. What are you doing awake at," I look at the the watch that Tyson made for me when I was thirteen, "twelve-thirty in the fucking morning?"

That's when I hear her stomach growl. "Well sorry if I can't control my pregnancy cravings Seaweed Brain. I need some cookie dough ice cream right now or I am going to have you sleep on the couch for a month. Go get me some this instant."

Afraid of the punishment, I really don't know what what to say to this. "Annabeth, you depleted all of what we had left after dinner last night. Also, I doubt that the stores are open right now."

"I don't care! Go get some from Walgreen's Seaweed Brain. They're open 24/7 for crying out loud!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go get you your ice cream. Can I get something for myself while I'm there though?"

"You can if you go quickly. Also bring me some reddi whip while you're at it."

"Okay, my love." I reply lovingly.

"Just go already before I make you sleep alone tonight."

I quickly get dressed and leave to Walgreen's, just knowing what will happen if I have to sleep alone. Even after three years, the memories of that horrid place that neither of us can call by its actual name haven't been fully erased from our minds.

As I'm exiting my car at Walgreen's, I hear an all too recognisable angry moo in the distance behind me. Immediately, I am filed with dread.

When I first saw this guy, I was twelve and didn't know what the fuck I was even doing. It wasn't the same now because he was really out for my blood this time. You guessed right if you said that this monster was the minotaur.

Then I hear a really annoying girly giggle to my left, and just my luck, it's Kelli the empousa.

Then I hear the laughter of three guys. Too bad Annabeth isn't here to help me fight all of these monsters at once. Wait, why am I thinking about my pregnant wife fighting monsters?

Immediately I pull out Anaklusmos. (If you don't know where I got that from, go re-read lightning thief) Then all of them attack and I am facing five monsters at the same time. This time though, four of them have intelligence.

In order to put this fight in my favor quickly, I target Mr. Moo first. Little did I know that each of them would charge me at the same time.

I am about to turn around to fight Kelli when a fireball his me in the back and sends me flying. I hit the side of a brick building and black out, but not before I see four bolts of lightning strike and vaporize all four of the monsters.

-line break-

When I wake up, I can hardly register where the fuck I'm at. It only takes a few minutes for me to figure out that I'm in the infirmary at camp.

I try to move my head but my neck instantly feels pain, causing me to groan in pain.

"Percy?" I know that voice anywhere, even if the owner is really tired. "Oh my gods you're awake! I was so worried for you!" Annabeth then crushes me in a backbreaking embrace.

"Owwwwwwwwww." I barely manage to groan because of all the pain. "For being a cold of Athena, you sure can give a deathgrip embrace. I can't breathe!" I barely manage to croak this out before I start slipping out of consciousness. I barely hear Annabeth apologise before I black out again.

I'm not unconscious for as long though. This is because I instantly feel a bolt of electricity run through my body.

My eyes snap open to see none other than Jason Grace.

AN: Okay people. How do you like it? I am accepting criticism but it has to be constructive. Also, Percy and Annabeth might be a little OOC but its hard for me to keep them in character. Anybody got ideas for a topic on the next few chapters? Tell me in a review wether you think the baby should be a boy or girl. I also need ideas on what the name should be. Tell me both in the review people. Also I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update the story. I just had insane writers block. Again I apologize. I'll try not to take so long with the next update.

-Otaku out


	5. a

**AN: Hey people. I am deeply sorry for the really long wait. Also for the guest reviewer: what do you mean by hmmm? Do please explain more because your reviews make no fucking sense to me. Anyways, I am deeply sorry for taking so long with the updates of this story. If anything, blame it on writer's block. **

**Me: Percy im really sorry but something happens to Annabeth in this chapter. **

**Percy: What the fuck is going to happen to my wife dude!? So not cool. **

**Annabeth: Oh calm down seaweed brain. Whatever it is, im sure that the baby will be fine. **

**Me: thanks Annabeth. You're a lifesaver. Percy, could you please do the honors so we can get this show on the road? If you stall i can always send Thalia out to hunt you down. **

**Percy: Low blow dude. Anyways, Otaku Of Anime does not own PJO, HOO, or any of the characters in the series. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. **

**Percy POV**

As I see Jason, I manage to crack a smile that quickly turns into a grimace of pain that causes me to cry out. Annabeth squeezes my hand lightly in the hopes of helping me to feel better.

"I wouldn't suggest moving your body too much Percy. If I hadn't happened to be flying over where you were, you would have been dead and eastern by that empousa five seconds later. You're lucky to be alive, considering the fact that you suffered third degree burns on your back. Those laistrygonians sure pack a punch, don't they?"

"Damnitt Jason. Don't talk like that about me in front of Annabeth. Especially for another few months. Haven't you noticed the fact that she is pregnant? I guess you really are an airhead."

In response to this, I instantly feel a hard smack on my arm that causes me to cry out in pain. "Geez Seaweed Brain. You act like I am deaf to you right now. If you don't mind, I am going to go for a walk in the woods."

Instantly I feel dread. My 5 month pregnant wife should not be alone in the woods here at camp.

I try to protest but Jason decides that it is a good idea to send a little jolt of electricity through my body that causes me to shake and then black out from the pain.

When I next wake up, I know that something bad has happened. The reason I know is because the first thing I see when I wake up is Chiron's worried expression that he almost never has. Instantly, my mind goes to my pregnant wife.

"Is Annabeth ok? What about my kid?"

"Patience child. The answers will come in due time."

That's when I hear it. The frantic movement of feet and the moans of pain coming from my wife.

"The baby is fine Perseus. Annabeth on the other hand, had a run-in with some decent sized spiders. She did manage to kill two of them, but by the time she had gotten to the third one, it had already calculated her way of fighting and managed to bite her in her elbow."

One look in her direction and I know that she is desperately trying to not scream from her fear or spiders which only got worse while we were on the last quest with the most recent 'Great Prophecy'.

Upon further inspection, I notice that the arm that the spider managed to bite, was the arm that the poisoned dagger hit her while we were fighting in the battle against Kronos. As I look more closely, I notice the fact that her face is really pale and that she is unconscious.

"She will be fine Percy. Its a good thing that Grover was out with Juniper when it happened. His empathy link with you also extends to Annabeth as well now. He felt that something was wrong and went looking for Annabeth and found her passed out with the poison spreading rather slowly through her body. It is almost a miracle that none of it had reached the baby yet. Had it not been for Grover's reed pipes, the child would have been affected..."

All of a sudden, Chiron is interrupted by Annabeth's scream of terror. All it takes is for me to look over at her sleeping form to know that she is having a terrible nightmare.

Ignoring the pain, I quickly rush over to my wife and embrace her which calms her down almost immediately. After she calms down, I slip into the bed with her so neither of us have dreams about that horrid place.

**AN: Hey guys. Just want to know how you liked the chapter. Also if you have criticism for me, please make it constructive. Anyways i would like to thank all of you who have favorited and followed this story. It really means alot to me. **

**-Otaku out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for this update.**

**Percy: Understatement of the century asshole.**

**Annabeth: *smacks percy in the arm* Watch your language Seaweed Brain! The baby can hear things that we say now and I don't want our child picking up on your language habits so soon.**

**Percy: I guess I deserved that smack then. I was about to complain on how painful it was but you have made a valid point Wise Girl.**

**Me: Ummmmmm… Anyways you two, you are most likely going to hate this chapter and want to kill me. I apologise in advance.**

**Both demigods: What the fuck are you talking about!?**

**Me: oh shit. Guys, if you could both do the honors please? I would really appreciate that.**

**Percy and Annabeth: Fine. Otaku Of Anime does not own PJO or HOO or any of the characters. The only thing that he owns is the ideas behind the plot of this story.**

_**The Nightmares**_

**Percy POV:**

It only seemed like two seconds after I fell asleep with Annabeth in my arms that I woke up to her screaming out of fear again.

Acting as quickly as I could, I tighten my grip on my beautiful wife to try to calm her down while begging for her to wake up.

The next thing that I hear is my wife sobbing and I just can't keep my emotions in check. "Its okay Wise Girl. It was only a nightmare. Thats it. Nothing can separate us ever again."

Eventually she calms down enough for me to be able to just barely make out words from all of her sniffling.

"I-i-it w-w-w-was a-arachn-ne. S-she had our ch-child and was e-e-eating my baby alive!"

That was all that she managed to get out before she burst into tears again. I tried to comfort her more by whispering sweet nothings into her ear that we always tell each other.

Eventually she calm down enough that both of us are able to fall asleep with her holding me like her life depends on it.

Almost five seconds later, I am having one of my nightmares. This time it is worse than all other nightmares that I have ever had.

I am alone at Mt. St. Helens with nothing but _anaklusmos_ in my hand and the most beautiful baby girl that I have ever seen in my arms. I am not alone however, and I suddenly see hundreds of telekhines swarming towards me and stopping ten feet from me in any direction.

"If you want to live, you must sacrifice your daughter. If not, you and the child both die and your wife will become a widow. Of course, there is alays the option of betraying all demigods and joining our great leader Kronos. Your choice _Perceus Jackson." _

Wait. this child in my arms is the one that my wife is currently carrying inside her right now? SHIT! I can't let this bastard control my life by threatening my family.

I decide to do the only thing that I can think of doing to escape and that is by jumping down to the lava. Turns out that was the worst way to do it as the baby is screaming right in my ear as we fall.

Once the lava in the mountain makes contact with me, I wake up screaming my head off.

Annabeth wakes up because of my cries of fear and only holds my in a tighter death grip that barely manages to calm me down.

As I am becoming more calm, I hear the distinct clopping of hooves as Chiron trots in to see what is wrong.

As soon as he sees our tear stained faces, he tells me that he will be right back with someone who will be able to help us with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

All I can do is nod my head in gratitude because I can't trust my voice right now.

When Chiron comes back with Apollo, I instantly let out a relieved sigh.

By my action and the fact that Annabeth and I still have tears on our faces, Apollo quickly figures out what is wrong. He quickly whips out his supplies and brews a sleeping potion for us right in the medical ward of the Big House.

When he finishes the potion, he notices that Annabeths stomach is really showing as she is now six months pregnant to the date.

"Seeing as how you are the god of medicine, archery and poetry, would you mind giving Annabeth an ultrasound right now?" The reason I ask this is because I notice him looking at my wife with a worried expression on his face.

"You haven't taken her to have an ultrasound yet Perceus?" The use of my full first name makes me shudder uncomfortably. "Well, better late than never. Of course I would do it as a gift for the two most famous demigods of Olympus with all the things that you have done and all the gossip a certain love goddess spread around the whole city."

Hearing this reminds Annabeth and I that we both need Aphrodite to atone for listening in on the conversation that we had with our godly parents four months ago.

Apollo instantly regrets saying that and apologizes profusely until we accept his apology.

As Apollo preps Annabeth for the ultrasound, I am holding her hand in a comforting manner.

Suddenly we hear the little thumping noise that can only be the heartbeat of our little bundle of joy.

"Wow. That is unexpected. Look at the screen you guys."

As we look at the screen, both of us let out gasps of amazement.

It isn't just one child that my wife is carrying around 24/7, it's twins! One is a boy and the other is a girl. I just hope that they will get along with each other.

**That's the chapter guys. I hope that you liked it. Please give me a name for the boy that you think will be good. Guest reviewer, I would like to thank you for giving me that idea for the name of the daughter. I don't know if you are the same person who kept saying hmmm, but i would like to thank you if you are. Also, if you have an account on the website, feel free to pm me about the baby name. I'm signing off for now my friends. Until next time.**

**-Otaku out**


	7. Confrontation with Aphrodite

Percy: Sweet gods of Olympus, where the hell have you been?

Me: I know Percy. I haven't been a great writer recently, but I have a valid excuse. That is a really private matter though so I can't tell you or Annabeth. Sorry guys.

Annabeth: So what's the plan this time?

Percy: Wait. The daughter of Athena doesn't have the plan thought out yet? Hilarious! *receives a hard slap on the back of head for remark* Owwwwwwwwww!

Me: You spoke too soon Percy. Anyway, could you guys please do the honors?

Both Demigods: Otaku Of Anime does not own PJO or HOO. The only things that he owns is the plotline of the story and the original characters.

Me: Thanks guys. On to chapter seven!

Percy's confrontation with Aphrodite

As I was walking to the Empire State Building, I was trying to find a way to convince the guy behind the security desk that I am actually going to the six hundredth floor. Apparently, it was the guy that was there my first year of camp and he somehow recognised me. I found this odd because I've only seen him once before.

Fortunately, I didn't have to convince him to give me the key. I guess that's a plus.

When I got to Olympus, I headed straight to the temple of the most slutty goddess in the universe, Aphrodite.

When I got there, I immediately regretted it. It was way too clean for my liking first of all. And secondly, Justin Beiber music was playing. I absolutely hate Justin Beiber. He is like trash compared to Breaking Benjamin and slipknot.

It didn't take long for me to find her because she just appeared right in front of me.

"What would the savior of Olympus two times over be doing here?" She innocently asked me.

"I'm here for answers. I have no time for bullshit. Either you give me the answers I'm looking for, or I tell my uncle that you were being a complete bitch and eavesdropping on Annabeth, her mother, my father, and I."

I think I scared the shit out of her with my language, because she takes a few steps back away from me, and turns the music off with a snap of her fingers. "I am sorry for doing such a dishonorable thing as that. I shouldn't have done it, but it is almost second nature for me to do it. Please accept my apology Percy. I didn't know that you wanted to keep that information to yourselves."

"Why the hell do you think that it was only the four of us in the fucking throne room? It wasn't just to keep it secret from your damn boyfriend! Yes I am talking about Ares. He still hates my fucking guts for besting him in a sword fight when I was a fucking twelve-year-old! He hides it well, but my father still has trouble getting along with him for trying to kill me. You don't want to see me angry. Nor my father."

"I agree with my son. I couldn't help but overhear the two of you talking, and I've gotta say Percy, I couldn't have said it better myself. If you could excuse us Aphrodite, we will be going now. Come with me Percy."

I couldn't believe it. My father actually agrees with me that Aphrodite did wrong. When I heard him behind me, at first I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I guess I'm good.

"First of all Percy, why did you do that? You know that nothing good comes out of angering any god or goddess, especially Ares. You know that he will want to pulverize you now?"

"I'm sorry dad. It was out of anger that I confronted Aphrodite like that. Please don't vaporize me." I'm literally freaking out right now. My dad might love me, but I'm done for if he's pissed at me. Especially if it was me that caused him to be pissed.

My dad then does the thing that I least expect him to do. He laughs which only makes me confused.

"What's so funny dad?" I ask him all confused by his actions.

"Nothing is wrong my son. Nothing." He says between giggles. So unlike my dad right? "I'm just laughing because I was going to confront Aphrodite in the same manner, but with more control of my language, but it seems that you beat me to the punch. Congratulations. You just made the goddess of love and sex absolutely speechless. But you really need to watch your tongue. I need to do something about it so that you can watch your language when the child comes."

"Actually, it's children, dad. Annabeth and I are having twins."

"Really?! Congratulations son!" Unfortunately for me, when he says this I am wrapped in a hug so tight I almost feel my bones crack.

"Dad... I c-can't... breathe." I manage to gasp out.

"Oops. Sorry son. Forgot about my strength. But something has to be done about your language, Percy. I just thought of the perfect thing."

All of a sudden, I feel a wave of blistering heat go through my body making me yelp.

"Let that be a warning for what will happen if my grandchildren pick up on your bad language. It will double each time you swear. So I would watch my tongue if I were you."

"I understand dad. Is there any way that could be less painful?" I ask while wincing from the aftermath of the pain.

"Unfortunately not, my son. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you have to understand where I am coming from with this."

When he says this, I can see how much it pains him to do this to me. I can just hear it in his voice.

"It's fine dad. When will this go away?"

"It will stop when the both of them reach the age of ten. Until then, please refrain from swearing. I hate to see you in pain."

"Okay dad." I mean it when I tell him this.

After a while, I begin to realise how late it is getting. My stomach then growls loudly and I say goodbye to my dad before he teleports me back to CHB.

When I arrive at the Big House, Annabeth yells something that I don't understand, before lightning hits me in the back of the head and I black out.

AN;

Me: oh no! What has happened to Percy this time!? Is he alright?

Annabeth: if my husband gets hurt too many times more, you are going to face my wrath. I don't care if I'm pregnant with twins.

Me: I can assure you that Percy is fine Annabeth. Don't you remember what happened when he was fourteen?

Annabeth: Why would you even bring up that mission!? I thought that he had died! The whole camp did!

Me: *hides behind pile of books* Sorry! Well, until next time, my faithful readers.

Otaku out


End file.
